This invention relates to emulsion polymerization, and, more particularly, to an emulsion polymerization monomer composition which includes a copolymer of a vinyl lactam and a polymerizable carboxylic acid as emulsifier and stabilizer, which composition is capable of providing latexes having a high solids content, little or no coagulum or residue therein, and a high viscosity.